Black Magic
by TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome
Summary: We were all told that Lord Voldemort didn't love and couldn't love and that was why he was evil. But what we have been told is a lie, he did love, one girl in particular, Demetria Black of the noble house of Black. He lovde her and she lovde him that is until one day when she is brutally torn away from him, and he swore he would have revenge on the man who killed her, James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

"Black, Demetria" the teacher called out. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way up to the stool at the front of the hall. Everyone was whispering. There hadn't been a Black at Hogwarts for half century and we're a well known family, associated with the dark arts. The Professor placed the sorting hat on my head and it was barely touched my head when it yelled out

"SLYTHERIN!" I sighed in relief. I'd be a disgrace to m family if I wasn't in Slytherin. I jumped up and walked over to the Slytherin table where I was greeted with open arms by the older students who had great big smiles on their faces. The Black's were finally back at Hogwarts it was a time of celebration for the Slytherins'.

We sat through the rest of the sorting then listened to the head masters speech and then when the feast appeared on the table before us we all started talking about school and what we are most looking forward to.

"So the Blacks are finally back" a boy who looked to be in his third year said smirking t me

"And you are?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Steve Greene" he said

"I've never heard of you or your family so in the future don't bother me" I snapped at him.

"Look, kid, you're eleven I'm thirteen you really want to mess me?" he asked

"I've been taught magic you couldn't even imagine and I'm not afraid to try darker. Are you sure you want to mess with me?" I hissed.

And that's when people stopped trying to mess with me. By my first day at school every student in the school knew what I was capable of and the majority of them were scared even some of the teachers were. The students that aren't scared soon learnt to be within the first month of my time at Hogwarts. The only student that wasn't scared of me was Tom Riddle. A first year Slytherin just like myself. He never challenged me and never questioned me so I saw no harm in him not being scared. In fact I ignored him. Right up until our sixth, when things really started to take a turn for the better in the wizarding world, well Hogwarts at Least.

****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**This is just a preface, I'll be uploading the next chapter soon, I will still also be writing So This Is My Life, if you're a reader of that, so hold tight, I'm still writing that.**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**~Beth**


	2. Chapter 2

The Chamber of Secrets. Supposedly Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of the school, made a chamber beneath the school, the chamber is supposedly home to some deadly monster that Slytherin hid down there. The monster is there to kill mudbloods and that's what it's meant to do when it gets out. It was said that only the heir of Slytherin could control the monster, which means the heir was at school.

In my sixth year the chamber was open, though no one saw the monster. Mudbloods were getting harmed, which everyone else had a problem with, I didn't though. I thought it was great.

"Bloody can't this monster just hurry up and kill them all already" I asked as it was announced another mudblood student had been petrified "It's driving me insane all this petrifying. Honestly what's that going to do? The Mandrakes are growing as we speak, as soon as they're ready the filthy mudbloods will be back good as new" I complained

"I wish we could know who the bloody heir is" Walburga, my younger sister, said

"Slytherin, definitely" Rose Parkinson said "And I think it's a he"

"That's very sexist Parkinson" I snapped "Why couldn't a girl be the heir?" I asked

"Is this you saying you're the heir?" Abraxas Malfoy asked

"Don't be silly" Tom Riddle said

"Right I'm not the heir of Slytherin" I said "but if I was a whole lot more people would be dead by now"

"Yeah that's why I said it was he, it's definitely the sloppy work of a male" Rose said. Good ol' Rose always trying to please me. This is where me and Tom are alike neither of us have friends just followers who only wished to please us and would never say a word against us.

"How long do you think it's gonna be until the first mudblood is killed?" Camilla asked

"Soon hopefully" I said grumpily

"Who do you want to be gone first?" Tom asked me

"You know what out of all of the mudbloods in this school, Myrtle, just so we can have some peace and quiet and be able to go to the toilet with out her crying" I said

"Oh god yes, or Steve Smith" Camilla said "I mean who does he think he is, challenging pure bloods, acting like he's better than us"

"I'd rather kill him myself" I said smirking "watch the light leave his eyes" I said viciously

"Calm down, I'm sure there'll be a time when you can kill as many mudbloods as you like" Camilla

"Honestly I shouldn't have to. They shouldn't be here" I snapped.

"We should probably get back to the common room" Rose said

"You girls go a head I'm going to go to the library" I said getting up and heading to the library. When I got there I walked straight pass Madame Prince and right into the restricted section. She couldn't stop me and she knew she couldn't I'd been going in the restricted section since my first week here. As I was wondering through the dusty shelves my hand running along the books searching for something interesting to read.

"So then, Black, do you always spend your spare time here?" someone asked. I spun around and found my self face to face with Tom Riddle

"Occasionally" I said taking a step back

"Hm you can help me look for a book then" he said smirking

"Oh I can, can i?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Yes it's dark magic for the darkest" he said

"Well that's not obvious" I muttered rolling my eyes

"Well I need it, I'll let you in on my secret if you help me find it" he said

"I don't need your little secrets Riddle. I probably know what it is you're looking for anyway" I said smugly, knowing that I, who grew up in the wizarding world surrounded by dark magic, would probably know alot more than him, who grew up in a muggle orphanage with no knowledge of magic until he was eleven.

"Horcruxes, know what they are?" he asked

"I know a little, I know you have to kill to make them, and I know they split your soul in half" I said "but you'd be hard to kill because you could come back. Why? Are you thinking of making one?" I asked him

"Possibly. But I need to know exactly how to make one" he said "Want to help? You could make one yourself. Then we'd be able to get rid of all the muggles" he said smirking taking a step towards to me

"Alright, Riddle, you've got a deal" I said sticking my hand out he smirked and shook it "Lets look for Dark Magic for the Darkest" I said smirking at him. We spent the majority of the night searching for the book. At about two in the morning I stumbled across it. It was in the far corner furthest away from everything and right at the top of the shelf.

"_Wengardium Leviosa" _I said flicking my wand towards the book when nothing happened I sighed as I remembered that you can't do that with the books in here "I'm seriously think about revaluating my life" I muttered as I looked at the whole shelf up and down. Then I chucked all rational thoughts away and started climbing the shelf up to the book shelf.

"What are you doing?" I heard Riddle ask from below me

"The spell didn't work so I thought what the hell" I said as I reached my hand up to the book when I had it in my hand I chucked it down to the ground

"Catch" I said as it flew down to the ground I heard it thud on the ground then started climbing down but about half way down I lost my footing and started fell to the ground much like the book except I didn't thud on the ground. Riddle managed to stop me landing on my arse.

"Thanks" I mumbled stepping away from him and bending over to pick up the book. "Lookie what I got!" I said in a sing song voice. He smirked and took the book off me and opened it to the contents page. We searched through the list for the name Horcrux.

"Here" Riddle said flicking through the book when he found the page he started reading and I read over his shoulder. When we'd finished reading I felt sick to my stomach

"That's disgusting" Tom said

"That is horrific" I said

"Do you still want to do it?" he asked me turning to face me

"Yes" I said grinning he smiled back. On our way back to the Slytherin common room we started to talk about the heir of Slytherin again.

"How much can I trust you, Black?" he asked me out of the blue

"Well it depends what you tell me doesn't it" I said

"If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, I'll have to kill you" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Go on" I said hopefully. He stopped and pulled me into a narrow corridor

"I'm the heir" he whispered into my ear

"You're joking?" I asked. He shook his head "That's so cool. Who's first on the killing list?" I asked excitedly

"I thought I'd give Myrtle ago" he whispered smirking at me

"You're awesome" I whispered happily "Where's the chamber hidden?"

"Six floor girls' bathroom, and the monster is a basilisk" he said smirking. I smiled up at him again praising him then we carried on our way to Slytherin common room.

**Don't forget to review. **

**~Beth**


End file.
